TGR - S1 E4: A Familiar Soul
by JrNitro24
Summary: Mandy creates a demon using Irwin's soul after she killed him. This demon is sent to kill Billy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E4: A Familiar Soul (Chapter 1)

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

Vincent was preparing his troops. Mandy came in with a new figure.

 **Mandy:** Vincent! Check it out. I took the soul of Irwin and put it into my latest machine. Billy won't even know.

 **Vincent:** I must say, it is quite impressive, Empress. Shall I send out my men to find Billy?

 **Mandy:** No need. Irwin here will fish him out for us. Isn't that right, Irwin?

 **Irwin Demon:** Yes, Empress.

 **Mandy:** Excellent. Now go!

 **Irwin Demon:** Yes, Empress.

 **Vincent:** Where's Kyle?

 **Mandy:** He tried to best me, and was taught a painful lesson.

 **Vincent:** What an idiot. Did he at least get the octavium you asked him to retrieve?

 **Mandy:** Yes. That's how I put together that Irwin machine.

 **Vincent:** I see. How much more is left?

 **Mandy:** As long as that reservoir remains in tact, it will provide an endless supply. So long as the Resistance doesn't find out, it's all ours.

Just then, there was a siren alerting Mandy and Vincent.

 **Vincent:** What's going on?

 **Mandy:** Someone must be infiltrating the facility. I'll see to it myself. You stay here and keep a watch on things.

 **Vincent:** Yes, ma'am!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E4: A Familiar Soul (Chapter 2)

* * *

Mandy got down to where the intruder was located.

 **Mandy:** What the hell?

It was Hoss. He AWOL and tried going on his own.

 **Hoss:** You don't scare me! Prepare to feel the wrath of my Ultra-powered Hyperactive Grenade Lau…

 **-BANG!-** Mandy shot him with the same weapon she shot Irwin.

 **Mandy: -Yawn-** Where's the challenge? These little peons are boring me. I need a nap. Vincent!

 **Vincent:** Yes, Empress!

 **Mandy:** I'm taking a nap. You're in charge. Keep an eye on Kyle, will ya?

 **Vincent:** Of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Resistance base…

* * *

 **Grim:** Uh, Billy? You may wanna see this.

 **Billy:** ….So what? Wuss Delgado bailed.

 **Grim:** Not dat! Dis!

Grim showed Billy and Fred what he was talking about. It was the Irwin demon that Mandy sent out.

 **Billy:** Irwin? But how?

 **Grim:** Mandy must've somehow stolen his soul, and put it into the machine.

 **Fred:** That's not good. Your friend Hoss may be used for the next one.

 **Pud'n:** What do we do?

 **Billy:** I'm going up there alone.

 **Fred:** No, Billy. It's too dangerous.

 **Billy:** I've looked danger in the eye, said "Fuck you", and spit in its face. I can handle my friend's soul being possessed by a demon.

 **Fred:** Very well. Grim and I will think of a plan.

 **Billy:** Ok, Fred. I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone. Understood?

 **Fred:** Yes, sir.

With that, Billy left. He went up to the surface, where the demon spotted him.

 **Billy:** So, you must be the demon Grim was talking about.

 **Irwin Demon:** By order of Empress Mandy, I will destroy you!

 **Billy:** HA! Look, Irwin. You and I both know you don't wanna do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E4: A Familiar Soul (Chapter 3)

* * *

Irwin charged after Billy, and Billy jumped out of the way. Billy then took his energy sword and started swinging. Irwin dodged every swing Billy took.

 **Irwin Demon:** Just hold still!

 **Billy:** I could tell you the same thing.

Then Irwin tried to hit Billy again, but Billy moved and hit Irwin instead. The demon, along with Irwin's soul, disintegrated into nothingness.

 **Billy:** You are STILL a coward.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Vincent:** Empress! Uh, I hate to disturb your nap, but Billy destroyed your machine!

 **Mandy:** What!? I will fucking end him!

* * *

Back at the Resistance hideout…

* * *

 **Billy:** Well, I wasn't able to save Irwin's soul, but one thing's for sure, he was still a coward, possessed or no. What's going on?

 **Fred:** Billy, we have a plan.

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE FOUR**

* * *

 _SORRY THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE SHORTER. I PROMISE THEY WON'T BE THIS SHORT, UNLESS YOU'RE WITH COOL WITH THAT. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T R &R! IF YOU CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR THEIR PLAN, FOLLOW THE STORY AND MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN BE THE FIRST TO KNOW WHEN IT'S RELEASED, ALONG WITH OTHER FANFICS I WRITE. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

 **NEXT EPISODE IS TITLED…**

The Fall of a Hunter


End file.
